Tão Perto
by FDeviling
Summary: Logo na primeira vez que viu Kurt, Blaine realizou um sonho dele. E que tal se ele resolvesse realizar outro? - Klaine.


O que é isso? EU escrevendo uma fanfic? Além disso, uma fanfic slash? Nossa, isso é surpreendente. E assustador.

Bem, espero que gostem. Essa é minha primeira fic. E peço desculpas se os personagens ficaram OOC. Esse é um problema que eu tenho. Deixo até meus personagens originais OOC... xDD

* * *

**Tão Perto**

Kurt aplicou, mais uma vez, o spray de cabelo. Olhou-se no espelho e não se deu por satisfeito. Ajeitou o cabelo com o pente e desistiu. Tentou com os dedos e ensaiou um sorriso. Péssimo. Bufou irritado. Como era possível que justo _naquele dia_ tudo estivesse dando errado? Talvez isso seja um exagero, mas o fato de seu cabelo não parecer ficar bom de maneira alguma era suficiente para frustrar Kurt.

Aliás, o cabelo era uma grande preocupação. Mas não a maior delas. Talvez muitos não fossem entender como o garoto com o maior guarda-roupas de Dalton não tivesse uma roupa para vestir. Porém era exatamente assim que Kurt se sentia. Apesar de ter comprado uma roupa especialmente para ocasião, ele não a achava suficientemente boa. Decidira que jamais compraria online sem ter visto a peça ao vivo. O tom de cinza daquele blazer era azulado demais. Não parecia tão azul no website da loja. Suspirou, procurando algo para remediar o engano. Simplesmente, se recusava a repetir uma vestimenta. Especialmente, naquele dia especial.

Jogou sobre a cama uma calça escura com listras finas e fez uma expressão de desgosto. Péssima. Ouviu seu celular tocar e não pode deixar de fazer uma expressão agoniada. Era uma mensagem perguntando se ele havia desistido. Um tanto exasperado, enviou uma resposta dizendo que não tinha o que vestir. Em alguns segundos, uma nova mensagem que dizia para que ele vestisse qualquer coisa. Como assim qualquer coisa? Kurt Hummel não veste "qualquer coisa", além de não possuir coisa alguma para vestir. Estava digitando sua resposta, justificando sua necessidade de se vestir de acordo e sua obrigação para com a moda, quando veio uma nova mensagem.

"Você tem dez minutos. Mais que isso, eu vou entender como uma desistência".

Kurt fez um muxoxo um tanto desesperado. Sorte que já estava com a camisa Alexander McQueen, branca com um detalhe especial com botões na gola, comprada para _esse dia_. Um colete azul, dessa vez Prada, foi vestido às pressas sobre a camisa. Vestiu uma calça preta e calçou os sapatos, amarrando-os de um jeito meio bagunçado. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já se passaram seis minutos. Olhou-se no espelho e passou a mão nos cabelos, que agora pareciam suficientemente apresentáveis. Borrifou perfume em si mesmo e vestiu o paletó. Abriu a porta do seu quarto para sair quando lembrou:

- A gravata!

Voltou para pegar uma. Abriu a gaveta e viu tantos modelos para escolher, combinar e se olhar várias vezes na frente do espelho. Não ia dar tempo. Sacudiu a cabeça, como se desistisse e saiu do quarto com passos apressados.

Era sábado à noite durante uma data comemorativa. Não havia professores fazendo a ronda e, de qualquer forma, poucos dos estudantes ficaram na escola nessa data. Por isso, o local de encontro marcado fora a sala dos Rouxinóis. Chegou ao lugar, abriu a porta e entrou timidamente. Lançou um olhar para o relógio do aposento e viu que doze minutos já se passaram. Soltou um gemido frustrado, pensando em como se desculparia, quando uma risada, vinda do outro lado do aposento, interrompeu suas idéias de auto-humilhação.

- Viu, você pode se arrumar rápido.

- Você me assustou! – Exclamou Kurt caminhando em direção a Blaine.

- Eu não ia cancelar nosso compromisso por dois minutos, sabe.

- Nunca se sabe. – Deu de ombros e o outro riu novamente.

Kurt olhou ao redor e percebeu que as poltronas e mesas da sala dos Rouxinóis foram afastadas contra as paredes. Apenas uma mesa estava ainda em seu lugar e o mesmo rádio que tocara a melodia de Baby It's Cold Outside no Natal estava ali, quase dois meses depois. Kurt franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Blaine, um tanto intrigado.

- Você me fez _assassinar_ Alexander McQueen com essa combinação horrorosa só para vir até aqui cantar.

- Não.

Foi pego de surpresa, porque estava esperando uma resposta descontraída vinda de Blaine. Algo como "é claro, eu tenho ciúmes do amor que você dedica a essa grife". Kurt ficou bastante surpreso com a resposta direta que o mais velho lhe dera. Piscou algumas vezes e insistiu:

- Então... Por que estamos aqui?

- Porque hoje é dia dos Namorados.

- Eu sei. – Disse Kurt, um tanto impaciente. – Será que você podia, por favor, esclarecer o mistério de porque ficamos na escola e combinamos um encontro na sala do clube?

- Porque eu queria realizar um sonho seu.

Pelo visto, Blaine não estava muito apetecido a dar respostas esclarecedoras. Ele respondia dessa forma que gerava mais perguntas com um sorriso torto de quem estava planejando algo. Kurt adorava ver esse sorriso nos lábios do outro, mas hoje estava curioso demais para apreciá-lo.

- Que sonho meu? – Perguntou, mas respondeu sua própria pergunta de uma forma teatral. – Não me diga, você convenceu a Broadway para me escalar como a nova Elphaba?

- Não... – Blaine respondeu, ainda rindo. – Nada tão grandioso.

- Oh, já sei. Então eu serei Glinda?

Blaine riu mais um pouco, mas ficou em silêncio com um sorriso no rosto depois de um tempo. Kurt continuou encarando-o, esperando uma resposta. Estava quase desistindo e pedindo, dessa vez com um tom mais autoritário, que o mais velho dissesse, de uma vez, porque estavam ali, quando Blaine falou:

- Um dia na sua casa, eu estava conversando com o seu pai e com o Finn...

- Sobre times de futebol de faculdades, devo imaginar? – Kurt ergueu a sobrancelha, se perguntando aonde o outro queria chegar.

- Sim, sobre isso. – Fez uma pausa, deixando o mais novo com uma expressão confusa. – Mas depois nós falamos sobre, bem, porque os gays não podem fazer certas coisas. O seu pai me disse que durante uma discussão de vocês, você, Kurt, perguntou a ele porque não podia andar por aí de mãos dadas com a pessoa de quem gosta. – Blaine fitou Kurt por um momento e continuou. – Eu acabei... Bem, meio que realizando isso sem saber na sua primeira visita a Dalton, lembra? E, depois, algumas vezes, eu já aproveitei o pretexto de mostrar o caminho para segurar a sua mão. – Ele confessou com uma risada sem graça.

- Como se eu já não soubesse disso.

- Bem, Sherlock, seu pai disse que você também perguntou "por que eu não posso dançar lento na minha festa de formatura?". – Blaine ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou o olho para Kurt. – Apesar de ainda não ser a sua formatura, acho que podíamos ensaiar.

Blaine caminhou até o rádio e uma melodia conhecida começou a ecoar. Ele então caminhou até Kurt, que estava boquiaberto pela situação inusitada.

- Você me concederia essa dança?

- Melhor eu aceitar...

O mais velho riu e levou uma das mãos até a cintura dele, enquanto seus dedos enlaçavam uma das mãos de Kurt. Com a mão do mais alto em seu braço, Blaine começou a conduzir a valsa. Era a mesma distância que Kurt havia mantido de seu pai quando o ensinou a dançar ou de Finn durante o casamento. Subitamente, a música mudou. Agora era uma música de um certo filme. E Blaine começou a cantá-la.

- "_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_"

- Sério, Disney? Tudo bem que essa música não é exatamente Disney, mas...

- "_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_"

- Eu sempre achei que sua voz meio que lembrava a do Jon MacLaughlin...

- "_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_"

Kurt notou nesse momento que estava mais próximo de Blaine do que estivera no início da música. Pelo brilho que interrompeu o olhar do outro, também havia acabado de perceber. Ele se aproximou do rosto do mais alto e trocaram um cândido beijo, que foi rompido por Kurt. Blaine o olhou confuso, se preparando para se desculpar caso seu comportamento tenha sido inapropriado, mas Kurt explicou.

- Você tem de cantar. Mesmo que a parte instrumental dure um pouco mais, vou achar muito, muito amador você cantando sem fôlego. – Ele disse, e Blaine riu, parando um pouco antes de voltar a cantar.

- "_How could I face the faceless days…_"

- Eu nunca tinha reparado nessa parte da letra, porque a, huh, personagem da Idina fala bem nessa hora... Confesse, você teve de procurar a letra no Google. – Kurt comentou, apreciando a música e a valsa, agora que estava tão próximo do outro que conseguia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto.

- "_If I should lose you now? _

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close..._"

- Não termine. – Kurt levou um dedo aos lábios de Blaine. – Nós não estamos longe. Estamos bem próximos.

Blaine riu, encostando seus lábios nos de Kurt novamente e, dessa vez, não sendo interrompido. Ele precisava, urgentemente, falar com Burt para descobrir novos sonhos do outro para realizar...

* * *

Esperar lemon de mim ou algo assim era um pouco demais, sabe.

Eu dedico essa fic a Mad Wonka e a Mey. É culpa delas que eu escrevi. E nenhuma delas assiste Glee então, viu, agora vocês têm um grande motivo para começarem a assistir!


End file.
